Total Drama Gone Wild!
by lightningblossom23
Summary: For season 7, Chris decides to bring a brand new cast to participate on crazy challenges only to win a million dollars! There will be conflicts, drama, romances, heart-breaks and friendships! Who will win? That, my friend, you’ll have to discover only on Total Drama Gone Wild!


**Episode 1 - Welcome, Noobs! (Part 1)**

The camera was showing a relaxing image of an isle. It was getting closer and closer. And it was showing the figure of a well known man, Chris Mclean, the famous host of the Total Drama franchise. "Oh yeah, baby!" he started "Your guy Chris Mclean is back for a special and amazing season of your favorite show TOTAL DRAMA! And we're back with a brand new cast that will compete for a million dollars here on Pahkitew Island! Don't touch that remote! And stay tuned on Total... Drama... Gone Wild!" he finished as the camera went black.

_*Theme Song*_

Chris sighed happily "It's so good to be back! I really missed this!" he then looks at the sea, where he sees a small yacht getting closer to the island "And look, there comes our first new contestant!"

From the yacht, came out a normal-looking guy with dark messy hair and blue eyes wearing a black long-sleeve t-shirt with a white 'J' printed on it. He was also wearing black shorts and black and white nike sneakers. He got out of the yacht with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Johnathan!" Chris greeted "How are ya?"

"Pretty excited actually. I think I might be able to make the merge but I cant't see myself getting to the final five." he admitted, keeping his small smile on his face.

"Uh... okay then." Chris scratched the back of his head with the teen's weird statement. "Look! There's another one!"

"Don't worry, Chris! I'm here to save the viewers from your horrible fashion sense!" a girl exclaimed while walking through the dock. She had dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders, a bright red bow on her hair and wore indie black glasses. She was wearing a red blouse with large flower rims on the sleeves and dark blue jean shorts and red wine high heel sandals. She was carrying two fancy suitcases with a leopard pattern. "My fashion blog is so going to grow after knowing I'm on Total Drama!"

Chris rolled his eyes at her comment "Welcome, Danielle." he said with a frown "Go stand next to Johnathan."

She did as he said. "Hey, I'm-" she tried to finish her sentence but Johnathan interrupted.

"not going to make it to the merge? Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it two." he said, flashing her a smile.

She became confused "Wha-"

"And there comes our third contestant!" Chris shouted.

The next person was a blond guy with round glasses, wearing a simple beige t-shirt that was tucked into his green pants. He was carrying a book under his left arm.

"Welcome, Chris!" the host greeted the boy "It's so nice to have my nephew participating on the hottest TV reality show right now, which is _mine._" Chris flashed a big smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, uncle McShit." he rolled his eyes, walking towards the two other contestants.

"You're Chris' nephew?" Danielle asked and Chris nodded in response. "My condolences." she said, making both Chris and Johnathan smirk "Danielle." she presented herself, standing her hand for a handshake with a smile on her face.

The blond boy hesitated a little but accepted the handshake "Christopher." he said "You do know that you're not going to live here, right? It's only for six weeks." he raised a brow, staring at her two suitcases.

"Excuse me but this is only enough for _two_weeks. The host with the least didn't let me bring more!" she whined.

"I wonder why." he rolled his eyes.

"You must be the new Noah, huh?" Johnathan asked, making Christopher confused.

"What?"

"You know, your attitude and your sarcasm, which needs a lot to improve by the way."

Christopher scoffed "Yeah okay, weirdo."

"Can you guys stop talking already? I'm trying to host a show!" Chris frowned at them before staring back at the camera with a wide smile "Here comes the next aberration!"

"Hey, who are you calling aberration?" a black tall girl grunted at the host. She had short boy-like purple hair and had a tatoo of a star on her right cheek. She was wearing a blood red top and dark blue bermuda shorts.

Before Chris could even present her she shoved him as she walked past him, heading towards the contestants. She glared at the trio and distanced herself from them.

"Crunch, everybody." Chris said, while he adjusted his clothes, clearly irritated by her action.

"Oh, you must be this season's villain!" Johnathan said. "What's your strategy? Will you just be a bully and be rude towards people or will you pretend you're all friendly and stuff? I think it is too late to the second option though."

Crunch eyed him up and down and smirked "Good luck surviving more than three days, fish stick."

Johnathan didn't back down "You'll be eliminated first if you don't shut up though."

"Listen here you little-" Crunch grabbed Johnathan by his shirt and was about to punch him but Chris shouted, announcing the next contestant.

"Next up is rich boy, Kevin!" a tanned guy with short dark hair , wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Ooh, is it just me or it is suddenly hot here?" Danielle said, blushing, while Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Hello, everyone, I hope we can all be friends." he said, as he walked beside Danielle, winking at her.

"Okay, Alejandro 2.0." Johnathan simply said, smiling.

"Wha-" Kevin started but Danielle quickly interrupted him "Don't bother asking."

"Now, we have Sophie!" Chris announced. A girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail stepped on the dock. She was wearing a white gymnastics top and dark purple tights with white adidas sneakers.

"Hi, people!" she waved at the contestants, smiling "I hope we can all play fair and not create unnecessary dramas. Let the best person win."

Some people smiled at her, others didn't give a shit.

"Of course." Kevin laughed nervously.

"Whatever." Crunch rolled her eyes.

Sophie simply shrugged and stood beside Johnathan.

"Austin, dude!" Chris exclaimed "Stoked to be here?"

Austin had short brown hair and wore a black t-shirt with a red vest and black jeans. He was also wearing red converse shoes.

"You bet I am!" he stared at the contestants "Y'all better give up already, the million is mine!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Sophie playfully smirked.

"Next up, say hello to Raven!" Chris announced as a girl with long black hair with light blue and pick locks with piercings on her ears and on her nose stepped into view. She was also wearing a colar and bracelets with spikes. She had a dark pink t-shirt with 'Punk N' Rule' printed on it and wore a black skirt. She was carrying a guitar case.

"Talk about trashy fashion sense." Danielle mumbled to herself but pretty much everyone heard, with the exception of the punk girl.

"Hey-yo everyone! Name's Raven and I'm here to rock n' roll!" she said making the rock sign with her right hand while sticking her tongue.

"Oh yeah, Total Drama has never had a rock n' roller before. Good job this time, Chris." Johnathan said.

"Yeah, thank you, Johnathan." Chris rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the next yacht that had just arrived.

From the yacht, emerged a tall guy with short light brown hair and a gray sweatshirt with a radioactive sign on it and ripped-knee dark blue jeans, wearing white jordan's.

"This is-" Chris started presenting but the boy cut him out.

"Matt. My name's Matt. And I'm here to win only so don't you even dare trying to challenge me, you'll _fall_." he said as he walked beside Christopher "Get out of my way, wimp." he shoved him to the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem, asshole?!" the blonde guy asked him as Danielle and Sophie pulled him up. He adjusted his glasses "Don't need to act so bitchy."

"Call me bitchy again or else-"

"Or else what? You'll hit me? Go ahead then, not like I have anything to lose."

"Oh geez!" Chris exclaimed, scratching his hands together "We're not even on the first challenge and we already having conflicts! Too bad I still have to present the others so shut up!"

Christopher and Matt walked to different places, as far as they could from each other, glaring on their way.

"Guess we'll have two villains this season!" Johnathan said "Giving me some Total Drama Action tease."

As the contestants were being confused with Johnathan's sentences, Chris presented the next contestant.

"Here's Camilla!" Chris exclaimed. A pretty girl with long blonde hair walked through the dock. She had a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head and was wearing a yellow blouse with blue skinny jeans and was wearing white adidas stan smith sneakers.

"Hello, my fellow campers!" she flashed a smile at them and noticed all of them looked either angry or just bored "What happened here?"

Christopher and Matt growled at each other while Crunch was just standing there crossing her arms with an angry look.

"Whatever. I just hope we can all get along eventually. I would hate it if the game wasn't played fair." she walked towards them with a smug smile on her face.

"We also have Bruce!" Chris said as a guy wearing a white and red jacket with a 'B' printed on its back and nike trousers. He had dark brown hair that matched with his dark brown eyes. He was now kissing his biceps.

"Oh yeah, this show is about to meet da best winner of all time! Booyah!" he shouted, annoying almost everyone already.

"Oh god." Christopher face palmed. "Another brainless jock, I see."

"Hey, don't insult him. You don't know if it's true... yet." Sophie said.

"Okay Bruce go meet your competition." Chris said, already annoyed with this guy.

Bruce went over to the people he was going to compete with for the next six weeks. "Sup, dudes?"

"Hey, bro." Austin smiled at him.

"Hi!" both Danielle and Sophie waved at him.

He smiled and stood beside them.

The host checked his watch. "I only have ten minutes to finish this! Damnit!"

Another yacht arrived "And here comes Christine!" She was a black girl with long curly black hair with bangs, wearing thick glasses. She was also wearing an orange cotton long sleeve t-shirt and a black skirt, along with black sandals.

"Greetings, everyone." she adjusted her glasses and smiled "Well, it does look like there'll be some tough competition this season. I wish you all good luck, you'll definitely need it."

"Look who's talking." Crunch rolled her eyes.

"Bring it on, girl!" Bruce exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, I'll bring it." she responded calmly.

"Next contestant: Luke!" A boy with messy brown hair, wearing a black adidas sweatshirt, blue trousers and black adidas stan smiths. He was walking with his hands on his pockets. The most noticeable thing about him though were the dark bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in weeks.

He didn't even present himself and just walked next to the others, sitting on the dock with his legs crossed.

"Someone's not very talkative." Chris observed "Next up we have Charlie!"

A blonde guy with thin glasses wearing a detective suit and brown shoes stepped on the dock. He was carrying a magnifier on his hand. "Ah-ha! I'll finally discover the dirty secrets of the Chris McClean!"

"I knew there had to be some random freak for this season." Matt said.

"Of course you will, Charlie." the host rolled his eyes.

"It's Detective Charles, for your information." the boy corrected.

"It's shut up, kid!" Chris yelled.

"Sheesh..." Charlie muttered, glaring at Chris, as he walked away from the host.

"Now say hi to nature lover, Luna!" a girl wearing a white shirt, green trousers and flip flops walked out of her yacht. She had short dark hair and almond colored eyes.

As soon as she walked through the dock, a bird landed on her finger.

"Hello, my nature creature." she said softly, before the bird flew away, whistling some tune.

"Hey, Luna! Go meet your future enemies!" the host said.

"Oh, Chris. I'm pretty sure we will all get along." she gave everyone a small smile but only a few returned it.

"Are you supposed to be Dawn's rip-off? Or DJ's rip-off? Maybe even Bridgette..." Johnathan thought out loud, making all the campers give him a weird look.

"Next we have Andrew!" Chris continued. Andrew was wearing a blue sweatshirt with blue ripped jeans. He was wearing some red converse all stars and also had a red cap backwards on top of his head. He was carrying a black skateboard under his left arm. "What's up, Chris." he fist bumped the host "And oh, it's _Andy_, not Andrew. I literally told you to not call me that on my audition tape." the boy frowned.

Chris suddenly bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Christopher raised a brow.

"This guy thinks that I actually give a shit!" he whipped a tear from his eye from laughing too much.

"Pff whatever." Andy rolled his eyes and made his way towards the other campers.

"Now we have Roxy!" Chris exclaimed. A girl with wavy dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black shorts and light and shiny purple boots walked out of the yacht.

"Hi, everyone! Just to warn y'all that you will all be smashed by your girl here!" she said, with a challenging tone.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Real competition!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Calm down, loud boy." she smirked as she walked towards the crowd.

"And last but not least, it's Darwin!" Chris said as the last contestant made his way to the dock. He was a redhead. He had freckles all over his face and was wearing a black t-shirt with something star-wars related on it and some yellow shorts. He was also wearing blue sneakers.

"The nerd! I knew there was some stereotype missing!" Johnathan exclaimed before even the new guy could present himself "We already had the bullies, the jocks, the fashionistas and others but now we have the nerd!"

"Uh..." Darwin muttered, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Just ignore him. He's a weirdo." Danielle told him.

Johnathan was about to reply but then just shrugged.

Darwin shrugged and made his way to the other people.

"Look at that! We already have our new cast! Johnathan, Danielle, Metopher, Crunch, Kevin, Sophie, Austin, Raven, Matt, Camilla, Bruce, Christine, Luke, Charlie, Luna, Andrew, Roxy and Darwin! One of you will win a million dollars!"

"Spoiler alert, it is going to be me." Bruce said, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Roxy replied, smiling at him.

"Now that the presentation is over, it is time for the first challenge of the season!" Chris happily exclaimed.

"Wait what?!" Andy exclaimed "Like, right now?"

"Yup!"

"But we just got here!" Camilla said.

"Don't care. My show, my rules." the host said "This challenge will determine the captains of the future teams."

"Oh, I'm soooo gonna win this." Crunch said, looking pretty determined.

"We'll have to see if that's true only on the next episode of Total... Drama... Gone Wild!" Chris exclaimed.

"You really couldn't think of a more original season name?"

"Shut up, Johnathan!" Chris yelled.

* * *

**Boys: **Johnathan, Christopher, Kevin, Austin, Matt, Bruce, Luke, Charlie, Andy, Darwin.

**Girls: **Danielle, Crunch, Sophie, Raven, Camilla, Christine, Luna, Roxy.


End file.
